Sarah/Supports
Sarah and Maggie C Support *'Maggie': You keep looking at me like you want to say something. Is it my ears? It’s always my ears with people. *'Sarah': No, I was just trying to figure out how something as majestic as a dragon could be locked away in such a small body. *'Maggie': Are you treating me like a child? Seriously? *'Sarah': Was that what I said? *'Maggie': …Nope, guess not! *'Sarah': Do people usually do that? *'Maggie': Any time I start trying to strike up conversation, that’s usually the first thing that gets called to attention. Boooooring, am I right? *'Sarah': You definitely are right. I’m just curious about how you’ve managed to stay so small and compact across the years. *'Maggie': Because I’m built this way? *'Sarah': It’s not a question I expect an answer to. I like that one, though. You are definitely built that way. *'Maggie': Hey, where are you going! *'Sarah': To go compare my mental image of your dragon form to my wyvern. *'Maggie': Oh! I get it…she must be jealous that I’m able to be me and dragon me, while her mount’s only a dragon! Silly Sarah! B Support *'Maggie': Is this your wyvern? *'Sarah': You’ve seen her in battle before. Yes, this is her. *'Maggie': Ha, right, I have seen her before. I’ve had good conversations with her. *'Sarah': You…have? *'Maggie': Dragon talk. It’s pretty awesome. *'Sarah': Like, on the battlefield? *'Maggie': There, here, anywhere. Before you got her, even. *'Sarah': You knew my wyvern before she was mine? *'Maggie': Yeah! I…think, anyway. I’ve known a lot of dragons across time. *'Sarah': I bet you have. *'Maggie': I like your wyvern though! She’s happy with being ridden into potential death all the time. She says it’s a lot like one of those adventure stories that everyone knows. *'Sarah': She wouldn’t know any adventure stories. *'Maggie': I may have added that myself. *'Sarah': Is this why you followed me out here? To tell me stories about my mount? *'Maggie': Maybe. *'Sarah': Could you maybe not? *'Maggie': Huh? I would have thought you’d enjoy them! *'Sarah': You’re just reminding me that, instead of getting to talk to her myself, I have to talk to you. Because you’re the one who’s the Manakete, not her. *'Maggie': I totally called it that you’re jealous about that, but okay. I’ll go. *'Sarah': Thank you. *'Maggie': …She’s not happy about this, by the way. *'Sarah': Likely story. A Support *'Sarah': I thought I told you to get away from my wyvern. *'Maggie': You did. *'Sarah': So, why are you here? *'Maggie': She asked me to come after the last battle. *'Sarah': You can stop this act whenever you’d like. I know you can’t talk to her. *'Maggie': I can too talk to her. Just not in this form. *'Sarah': So you talk to her when you’re a giant dragon? *'Maggie': Basically, yeah. And it’s awesome. *'Sarah': Huh. Not very realistic, but then again I guess you simply being a dragon isn’t either. *'Maggie': She told me you talk to her all the time about me. *'Sarah': She…w-what? *'Maggie': Said that you are always complimenting me and my fighting abilities, by putting her down about hers. Since she can’t transform and learn by being human, then use her skills as a wyvern to kill things. *'Sarah': I didn’t ever say those things. *'Maggie': A wyvern never lies to their friends. *'Sarah': You two are friends? *'Maggie': She’s at least friendly to me. Unlike her rider. *'Sarah': Well sorry for not instantly wanting to trust you, especially when you started saying you could talk to my mount! *'Maggie': Stop referring to her as that. *'Sarah': What? *'Maggie': She doesn’t like it. It makes her feel like more of a tool and less of a friend. *'Sarah': You dragons and your frie—whoa! Really? Here? You’re going to turn into your dragon form here? What’s the point? *'Maggie': …To see your reaction. There was a moment there where your face lit up at seeing me as a giant dragon. *'Sarah': Okay, so I may really like dragons. What of it? *'Maggie': You should like your wyvern as much as you like me. That’s all. *'Sarah': So…start smiling like that whenever I see her? *'Maggie': Pretty much! *'Sarah': I’ll give it a shot, I guess. If you think it’s a good idea, anyway. S Support *'Sarah': Why am I not surprised to see you out here? *'Maggie': Because I spend a lot of time here? It’s kind of what I do? *'Sarah': You were visiting someone again, weren’t you? *'Maggie': You got me. But how could I resist? She’s so much fun to talk to! *'Sarah': But you can’t talk to her unless you’re being your dragon self. *'Maggie': No one said I wasn’t. *'Sarah': Oh, so I missed seeing it? *'Maggie': I can always do it again, I guess. Should have figured you’d be jealous about that. Your wyvern has told me so much about how you tell her how beautiful I look. *'Sarah': You have scales, can fly, and are super badass. I can’t lie about how much I like that. *'Maggie': I think you more than like it, don’t you? *'Sarah': W-what? No! *'Maggie': I can see it in your face. This isn’t the first time someone’s tried to tell me that they, as a dragon rider, would love to ride this dragon. And I accept! *'Sarah': You…accept? *'Maggie': Yeah! Me and your wyvern had a talk. If there’s ever a time you want to charge into battle on MY back instead of hers, she’s okay with it! She thinks it would build a friendship between us faster than just fighting next to each other would. *'Sarah': Oh. Phew. For a second I thought you were— *'Maggie': And I told her that I don’t think it would be friendship we’d be building. *'Sarah': —you did what. *'Maggie': I think you really like me. Not dragon me. The whole package. *'Sarah': And what if I do? *'Maggie': Then it’s mutual. You’re cool, I’m cool, together, we’re the perfect pair! *'Sarah': Minus the part where you’ve been doing this for thousands of years. *'Maggie': It hasn’t even been two thousand years! And even still, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. It’s like…I could just be with you forever. *'Sarah': Your forever’s a lot different than mine. *'Maggie': I’m sure I’ll manage. Now how about we make this official somehow? *'Sarah': …By letting me ride you into the skies? *'Maggie': I am so there. Sarah and Kelsie C Support *'Sarah': Hello Kelsie. You look very nice today. *'Kelsie': Why, thanks mom. I've been trying to tame my hair all morning. *'Sarah': I bet. It looks like hell to manage. *'Kelsie': It is. Sometimes my friends poke fun at me for killing more split ends than enemies on the battlefield. *'Sarah': *snerk* *'Kelsie': Oh, you think it's funny too, don't you? *'Sarah': No, of course not. Okay maybe a little bit. Sorry, Kesh. *'Kelsie': Ugh, it's fine. *'Sarah': If you want to stop feeling bad about it, why don't you learn to fight? *'Kelsie': Because I don't think I'd do well. *'Sarah': Why not? *'Kelsie': I'm...kind of fat. Without my horse, I would take twice as long to traverse the battlefield. And just look at these arms! These things wouldn't be able to lift all those heavy weapons. I've always been fat, so I just accept it and keep myself out of the fight so I'm not as big of a target as I already am. *'Sarah': Oh dear... *'Kelsie': Yeah, I suck. *'Sarah': No you don't. Don't tell yourself that, or else the training I'm about to give you might as well end before it starts. *'Kelsie': Your...training? *'Sarah': Yep. I'm gonna train you starting right now. Ready? *'Kelsie': No. *'Sarah': Alright, let's do this. Category:Supports